


Seldom Words for a Friend.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: They both spend most of the time ignoring everything about this war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Clover, Gingetsu/Kazuhiko: sex after battle - like old times_

**Title:** Seldom Words for a Friend.  
**Fandom:** Clover.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Gingetsu/Kazuhiko.  
**Summary:** They both spend most of the time ignoring everything about this war.  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Clover, Gingetsu/Kazuhiko: sex after battle - like old times_

**Seldom Words for a Friend.**

It's close to 0300 when they make it back to camp, half of their company gone into explosions or laser beams, Kazuhiko bleeding from a nasty too-close-encounter with a bomb, hair mated to his skull with blood and grit. He's told to stay awake at least four hours, in case of concussion. He can't stay at the first aid tent, though: too many people without arms and legs and dying for such a minor thing to stay there.

Gingetsu feels exhausted, though, the kind of exhaustion that bleeds out into everything, making it impossible to rest. He walks Ryuu to their tent and helps him out of his blood-stained clothes, then is careful to step out of his, keeping his shirt. It's dark, though, their small gas-lamp barely enough to see each other, much less his tattoo. Still, he doesn't want to risk it.

“When we go back home,” Ryuu says out of nowhere, sitting down on the floor to stop the sudden urge to sleep, he knows. “I'm gonna find me a girlfriend. A beautiful, hot, sexy, amazing, girlfriend. And I will forget all about this.”

“Everything?” Gingetsu asks, searching for their cards and their cigarettes. He's not about to sleep and let Ryuu stay awake alone, with the screams of people dying and hurting as company. He understands why Ryuu would want to, though; he knows he would love to forget all the lives he's seen go away, even if he doesn't know them, his abilities making him know when someone is going to die far too soon.

He'd forget that too, if he could.

But Ryuu blinks, eyes dark and a little surprised before he smiles, something teasing in his expression before he makes him sit down over his cot, fingers moving, deft and cautious, over his pants.

“Well. Not _everything_ ,” he says instead, and then his mouth is warm and teasing over his dick, and Gingetsu breathes out carefully.

He doesn't put his hands on Ryuu's head, careful of the bandages wrapped around his forehead, but he makes himself relax. It's not always easy, for him, to get hard, not with what he knows, not with the way he can see people's lives passing through as air. But Ryuu is different, his life never still, increasing and decreasing so fast that it makes Gingetsu dizzy.

And this is much better than the old days where nothing happened, with gray days after gray days and nothing but the numbers in his mind. Slowly, Ryuu gets him hard and he teases gently, takes him deep in his throat, swallows so that his dick touches the back of his throat. When Gingetsu looks, he finds out that one of Kazuhiko's hands is inside his own pants, moving at the rhythm of this, eyes closed.

He doesn't make much noise for this but – the way Kazuhiko's eyes are closed, the way he's jerking off, hard and fast, makes him take more notice of the noises that surround them, enough that he swallows before he speaks softly, telling him in a rough, smoke-filled whisper how good it feels, how he's going to come just like this.

His words, at least, make Ryuu shudder and Gingetsu closes his eyes, balls tightening and spilling his come in Kazuhiko's mouth. When he looks at him again, Ryuu is still bent over his lap, still moving his hand. Gingetsu touches his face softly and he's surprised when Ryuu comes, doesn't know if he triggered it or if it was only a coincidence.

Still, a few breathes away and Ryuu is moving away. Gingetsu offers him some tissue and he looks to the side as Ryuu spits, as he cleans his come-covered fingers with it and Gingetsu finds their cards and cigarettes by the side of his cot. He reaches for them both, lighting two cigarettes and offering one to Ryuu without another word; Gingetsu's exhaustion now softer

Ryuu grins, calls him a soft hearted fool, and then says he's going to deal. Gingetsu shrugs his agreement, moving to sit on the floor, and they both spent most of the day ignoring what they can of this war.


End file.
